


Gimel All the Gelt (Part 7)

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: the Seven play a game of dreidel.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang
Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050059
Kudos: 4





	Gimel All the Gelt (Part 7)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Seventh Day: the seventh light is the calm light of patience. Nothing can be achieved in haste. The spreading tree and the soul of man grows slowly to perfection. Thus sang King David, "Trust in the Lord, wait patiently for Him."

"Here's how the game works," Percy began to explain the game of Dreidel to his friends, as he split the pile of gelt between everyone. "We all start the game with ten to fifteen pieces, I personally always go with ten. Whenever a new round begins, or the pot in the middle is empty, all of us place one of our pieces in the center. Whenever it's your turn, you can only spin the dreidel once. Do-overs are allowed if you're struggling to get it to spin. Whatever letter it lands on is what you have to do for the round."

"What does each letter mean?" Jason asked, inspecting the purple dreidel Percy handed him.

"Nun means you get nothing," the demigod explained. "Gimel means you win, Hey means you get half the pot, and Shin you put one in. If your pot is empty, you're out of the game, or can ask a player for a loan. Whoever lands on Gimel first is the winner of the game."

"Fantastic, let's start!" Leo said impatiently. Once everyone placed a piece of gelt in the pot, Percy spun his dreidel only for it to land on Nun.

"Damn," he sighed. Annabeth was the next to spin, and her dreidel landed on Shin. Annoyed, she put one of her pieces of gelt in as Piper was on her turn. Her dreidel landed on Gimel, promptly ending the game.

"Seriously?" Leo threw up his hands and jokingly glared at Piper.

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Some rounds are shorter than others," Percy laughed. "Leo, since you were next, why don't you start the next round?"

"Yes!" the son of Hephaestus cheered and spun his dreidel in the most extra way possible. It landed on Nun, much to his disappointment. The game went on, with Frank ending up landing on Hey and receiving half the pot. On Hazel's turn, she got Shin and her pile was reduced to eight pieces.

The seven of them got rather ruthless whenever a new round started. Once everyone got a hang of it, some of the players were trying their best to get whatever dreidel was spinning to land on any letter that wasn't Gimel. Others, by sheer luck, would consistently land on the letter causing the rounds to be cut short.

Everyone's competitive spirit came out during the game, the friends playfully fighting about cheating or arguing about a faulty dreidel. Annabeth - in particular - was in two minds with the game because no matter how much she tried, the strategies she came up with backfired. Jason was surprisingly good at the game and was the quietest player of the bunch. He seemed to observe more than react but teased Leo whenever he found an opening.

Poor Leo had the worst of luck. His dreidel would consistently land on Nun or Shin and the occasional Hey. During the game the spinning top landed on Gimel once, causing the boy to get up from the table and do a victory dance, which was both from relief and vindication.

During the final round, Frank ended up winning the pot. After everyone gave him their piles, and Percy declared the game over, they split the pot between all of them. For the rest of the evening, the seven hung around, most of the conversation centred on Percy explaining the story of Hanukkah and all the traditions that went along with the holiday. Their competitive spirit died down, but the crew remained closer than ever.


End file.
